A Strange World
A Strange world part 1 Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Season 1 episode 2 22nd October 2015 same as omniverse same as omniverse Tv Trouble Ultimate Adventure While having a relaxing time with rook and his little brother ken a portal sucked him to a new strange world Episode begins at mr smoothy ben rook and ken were having a relaxing time together Ben "mmm this is such delicious smoothies" Ken "your right" Rook "i wish you would focus more on missions then smoothies" Ben "i though you liked smoothies" Rook "im gotta go see ya later" Ben and Ken ""see ya"" Ken gasps "i know we can have a smoothy contest first one to finish their smoothy wins" Ben "Your on" Both transform into Upchuck Upchucks ""Upchuck!"" Kens Upchuck "We begin in one two ten!!!" Upchucks slurp their smoothies Kens Upchuck finishes his first Kens Upchuck "winner!!" Bens Upchuck "good game and congrats" both transform back and relax suddenly a large portal appeared but nobody noticed until Ben "is it me or does it feel like im getting sucked up into something" Ken "THATS BECAUSE YOU ARE GETTING SUCKED UP INTO SOMETHING!!!!" Ben turns around and then looks at the screen with a scared look Ben "uh oh" "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Ken "Ben!!!!!!!!" ben gets sucked up into the portal ben is seen inside the portal swirling around still screaming ben then falls out of the portal and into some grass Ben "where am i" "hello" "anyone" "can someone help me" ben looks around looking for someone to help him ben didn't have good luck finding anyone but then he had an idea Ben "i know a can turn into a flying alien and have a better view" ben transforms into jetray Jetray "Jetray!!" "Now lets see where we are shall we" jetray flys up to look around Jetray "wow what a wonderful view" jetray looks all over the new land 3 minutes later timecard pops up Jetray "oh this is terrible" just before he was gonna give up he heard someone giggling Jetray "Who said that" he looked and saw a purple rabbit wearing a dress smiling a him Jetray "Um who are you" but the rabbit didn't reply Jetray "Yoohoo" but the rabit still didn't reply then the rabbit went close to jetrays face frightning him and flew away then jetray turned back into ben Ben followed the rabbit and hid behind a bush in the bush he could see the rabbit talking to a pink cat a blue bear and a orange monkey Ben "are they aliens" ben could here everything the rabbit was saying Rabbit "Lau Lau saw a red cheebie with wings and a tail he looked like someone to be friends with" Cat New Cheebie sound cute ben blushed in the bushes just then a butterfly of some sort went into bens bush! Ben "Hey you get out" the butterfly was gonna land on the omnitrix Ben "please don't oh please don't your gonna break my cover" but it did it transformed him into humungousaur the creatures were frighting and flew away Humungousaur "Wait come back" he ran after the creatures then after a while humungousaur ran out of breath and turned back then the creatures then came to ben Bear "oh good big scary monster gone" Monkey "that was fun lets do it again" Ben "sorry about what happened a butterfly made me change into him" Monkey "naughty narabug" Ben "what i said butterfly" Bear "their called narabugs doofus" Cat "Cheebie can call narabug what ever he wants" Ben "thanks also my names is Ben Tennyson" "and you are" Cat "De li" Bear "Nok tok" Monkey "Yojojo" Rabbit "Lau Lau" Ben "and you can tell me where i am" Lau Lau "your in nara" Ben "Ok" Lau Lau "let piplings take you on tour" Yojojo "Come on cheebie" Ben "Ok and the names ben" the piplings took ben on a tour first their houses Ben "So this is where you live" Yojojo "Yep" Ben "let me guess De li's house is pink Nok tok's is blue Yojojos is orange and Lau lau is purple" Yojojo "correct correct correct and corect!" then they went to the strawberry tree De li "this is De lis strawberr tree De li share with piplings would Cheebie like one" Ben "uh no thanks" then the piplings and ben heard some chime noises Piplings "time for yogo!!!" De li "show cheebie rest of tour later" Yojojo "Come on" Ben "Uh ok" ben and the piplings arrived at yogo then they sat down a choir can be heard singing while the piplings floated up Choir ahhh ahhhhh ahhh ahhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh then after the piplings cheered the name yogo began De li "tree you try" ben "ok" then ben was doing the tree yogo move Nok tok "narabug you do it to" Ben "nope im not doing it" ben took a hate to narabugs after the humungousaur accident Yojojo "oh well suit yourself" Yojojo "Big roary thing you try" Ben "oh i can do that" then he turned into Rath Rath "rath!!" Rath and piplings ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR ROAR then rath turned back into ben Lau Lau "Bird You do it" Ben "oh sorry i don't have any bird aliens but i do have ben turns into astrodactyl Astrodactyl "Astrodactyl!" Soon Astrodactyl and the piplings were flappins their wings like birds then yogo ended the piplings and Astrodactyl ran and flew back to where they were before meanwhile ben and the piplings had just finished their tour Ben "hey thanks for the tour and the yogo game" De li "your welcome" de li kisses ben on the cheek ben blushes Ben so does anyone here know how to get me back home Nok tok don't worry cheebie Nok tok have got workshop Ben "Thats it!!!" ben flicks his fingers then a guy with just underpants on and a cape flew past ben and the piplings Underpants guy tra la la Lau Lau "It geting late piplings need to go to sleep" Ben "does that mean i have to sleep here!?!?" ben looks at the screen looking frightning as the episode ends a black screen with to be continue on it appears ending the episode Noteworthy Events Major Events *Upchuck makes his first appearance *Jetray makes his first appearance Minor Events *none Characters *Ben *Ken Rook De li Nok tok Yojojo Lau Lau Narabug Villains *None * Aliens Used *Perk Upchuck *Jetray Hugmungousaur Rath Astrodactyl Allusions This is a Crossover of ben 10 and the cbeebies show waybuloo Trivia * none * * Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Bad Grammar Category:Multi-Part Episodes